


A sprinkle of sugar

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Russian Mafia, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Victor falls in love in the very talanted poledancer Yuuri Katsuki, and will do whatever it takes to win his heart.





	A sprinkle of sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EurusLex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EurusLex/gifts).



> This is a short prompt story I made for my wonderful reader EurusLex <3 Thank you so much for this wonderful opportuity to write for you! <3 And I hope you're satisfied with how it all turned out! <3<3

The deafening bass and the low lights were the signatures for the sketchy night club Victor considered as his second home. 

It started off as a good place for him to butter up clients and other businessmen in Detroit, but he slowly caught himself coming there more and more often, and now, eventually, he was even there alone.

He didn’t come there for the sour drinks or questionable food though, no.

He was there for the incredible attractive and talented dancer that had been hired to the club six months ago.

Victor didn’t know his name, the dancer went by his dancer-name, Eros.

And Victor couldn’t think of anything that was more fitting for him.

Eros - love of the body. 

And hell if Victor wasn’t in love with that body. 

Probably not what it was supposed to mean, but Victor was too smitten to care.

The way eros danced on that pole could make him, even a man, pregnant.

He was so beautiful.

Victor almost wanted to cry when the song was growing towards its end and Eros began to climb down the pole and searched after his discarded pants as the audienced cheered and begged him to do one more song.

Victor would have joined them in their pleas, if it wasn’t for the fact that he knew that it was a lost cause.

Eros did what he did and then he left, always while being professional and classy, which was one of the many qualities Victor adored. 

Victor sighed sadly as he downed the rest of his drink before leaving the nightclub all together. 

A peek of the most beautiful man in the world, was all he could ask for. 

It would keep him going until Eros’s next performance.

Hopefully…  
…………………………………….

Victor had a relatively busy life when he wasn’t working. 

He had a dog, a workout schedule and hobbies, such as painting, figure skating, crossword puzzles, but above else, he loved watching romantic movies.

Which is why he knew that it was destiny when he saw the love of his life, in line to get coffee, at the same coffee place that he himself always got his morning coffee from every single day.

He looked a lot different in broad daylight though, his hair wasn’t elegantly slicked back, it was ruffled and hidden under a beanie. He was wearing glasses and a lot of layers of clothes. But Victor had been to enough of his performances to recognize him anywhere.

“Here you go, sir,” he barista told Eros as she handed him a very colorful frappuccino that immediately piqued Victor’s interest. 

How was he so cute? 

“Thank you,” the beautiful dancer smiled to the barista before turning to the door with his eyes locked to his drink. 

A million scenarios stormed through Victor’s head. He wondered if he should introduce himself, or if that would be too creepy.

What would he even say?

He didn’t get a lot of time to think about it though, because as he looked to the beautiful man, he noticed that he was walking towards the little ledge before the door without looking where he was going.

As on instincts, Victor walked forward, and managed to get there just in time to save him from landing on his face.

“I’m so sorry,” Eros apologized frantically as he straightened himself and bowed politely. “I’m just so distracted this morning, did I spill on you? I’ll pay for your suit, I’m so terribly sorry…” 

Victor couldn’t help but to smile as he noticed the world’s most adorable blush spreading across the dancer’s cheeks. His frantic apology fell on deaf ears as Victor couldn’t stop staring into a couple of the most stunning eyes, like a ocean of the most delicious chocolate with swirls of sweet honey. 

Victor could drown in them.

“Uhm, sir?” the dancer asked so carefully that it was barely a whisper.

Victor immediately snapped out of his trance. “I’m sorry, are you all right?” he asked as he took in the dancer’s distressed expression.

“M-me?” Eros stuttered out. “I’m the one who crashed into you, are you okay?”

“I’m wonderful,” Victor stated with a confident smile. “It’s not every day an angel falls from heaven and lands in my arms…” 

Victor was proud of his flirting. It was how he usually got people to come home with him on lonely nights, which it why it came as a surprise to him when the man before him took a step back with a confused look on his face, before he started to chuckle nervously. “I-I’m sorry?”

“I apologize for being forward,” Victor said just to be safe. “But you to look quite stunning.”

Eros’s face turned bright red within seconds. “Oh, I- uhm…” he stumbled over his words. “Thank you,” he settled for.

Victor beamed, proud of himself. “My name is Victor Nikiforov,” he introduced himself. 

Eros swallowed nervously. “Yuuri,” he said before his hands started to fidget with his frappuccino cup. “Yuuri Katsuki.”

Victor would have to admit defeat. Yuuri was definitely more beautiful and fitting than Eros. And he felt his curiosity grow drastically for the man before him. “Yuuri, what a lovely name, is it American?” 

Yuuri smiled slightly, god he was beautiful. “Japanese, actually,” he said as he adjusted his glasses with his free hand. “I’m not really American, I’m just here for college.”

He was a college student? “How old are you?” Victor asked in disbelief.

Yuuri blinked a few times, almost like he was surprised by the question. “I’m twenty.”

Victor got the sudden urge to wrap him in a blanket. So young and innocent, almost eleven years younger than himself. What was he doing, dancing in sketchy night clubs? 

“Anyway, I...I should probably go to school…” Yuuri said apologetically. “But it was nice to meet you, Victor.”

If Victor wasn’t a cold-blooded mafia boss by night, he might have actually swooned at hearing such a cute voice saying his name. But he was stronger than that. “Please, the pleasure is all mine,” he assured.

Yuuri smiled as he looked like he was about to say something, but alas he didn’t, and left the coffee shop with a quiet goodbye. 

Victor released a deep, longing sigh.

He was going to marry that man.  
……………………………………………….

That night, it felt completely different to be in the nightclub.

He no longer felt like he was there to admire his favorite dancer’s body. 

He was there to make sure that Yuuri seemed happy with his life. 

It might be odd to have that kind of mentality in a nightclub where the waiters were literally young boys and girls serving cheap alcohol in their underwears.

But ever since he met Yuuri in that coffee shop and got a closer look on the boy, he wanted to know more about him.

And above all else, he wanted him to be happy in his life.

And if he wasn’t…

Victor would fix it.

Yuuri deserved it. Someone so beautiful shouldn’t want for anything, and helping out a college student was definitely more rewarding than overlooking a shipment by the docs.

He trusted his men, they would never betray him.

Unless they wanted to live to regret it.

Victor snapped out of his thoughts as the woman on the stage announced Eros.

Victor looked at his wristwatch, he was early.

Eros usually started his performances at 10.00pm, it was only 9.15pm.

Good thing that he himself was early today.

He wouldn’t want to miss this for the world. 

Victor noticed how Yuuri walked onto the stage with an anxious look in his eyes, but it somehow seemed to vanish when he ripped off his pants and spun around the pole in the center.

Victor sighed. 

He would pay good money to trade places with that pole.

He took a sip of his drink as he sat back to admire the show. 

Something seemed to be different with Yuuri, but Victor couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was.

He was just… More confident. That was probably the best way to describe it. He would love to describe it as something simple, as sexy or downright gorgeous.

But confident sounded cleaner, and a lot less dirty. 

And he would have to get used to it. 

He couldn’t be vile and disgusting around such an angel as Yuuri. 

He needed to be perfect.

The music began to fade and Yuuri climbed down the pole with a graceful spin that left Victor struggling to take a normal breath. 

Yuuri was sweaty from the dance, his whole torso was practically shining in the purple light, and Victor found himself unable to look away. 

Should he talk to him?

He should talk to him.

Drunk on courage and his third whiskey, Victor made his way backstage. It didn’t take a lot of convincing, the guard knew exactly who he was and didn’t want to risk upsetting such a powerful man.

For that, Victor was grateful, but he was also concerned for Yuuri’s safety, since it was almost too easy. What if he had ill intentions? 

Who would look out for Yuuri then?

Victor shuddered, better not think about it.

“No- I, don’t touch me!” 

Victor froze, he knew that voice.

“If you want your paycheck this month, you better think about your next words very carefully,” someone else with a rusty, hoarse voice bit back.

“Please,” Yuuri pleaded. “I- I really need the money, but- ah- I can’t, get off.”

Victor held his breath as he tried to calm himself down. 

“But you smell so good, baby…” the strange voice purred.

“No, stop it, I don’t- I don’t want this.” 

Victor had heard enough, he rounded that corned and ripped the strange man away from his Yuuri.

“What the hell, man?” The big bald man in a suit exclaimed in anger.

Victor memorized every single detail about that man. He would send someone after him once he had taken care of this. He turned to Yuuri. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes, glistening with unshed tears, before nodding.

“Hey?” the man barked before grabbing Victor’s arm and spinning him around. “I’m talking to you.”

Victor looked at the hand that had now wrinkled his best suit and scared his future husband, and he was feeling anything but amused. And as he turned to look at the poor excuse of a man before him, he took pleasure in seeing him literally shrink away before him.

“I-I’m sorry,” the man stuttered. “I didn’t know it was… you…”

The apology meant nothing to Victor.

That man was still going to pay dearly for his mistakes.

The man seemed to realize it too, as he swallowed thickly and released Victor’s arm with shaking hands. “I… I…” he stuttered.

“Leave.” Victor ordered.

The man nodded frantically and almost stumbled over his own feet as he backed away.

Victor shot him a final glare before turning back to Yuuri. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked worriedly. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“Uhm…” Yuuri looked down on himself and shook his head.

“Good, that’s good,” Victor said before releasing a sigh of relief.

At least Yuuri was okay.

“I’ll take you home,” Victor stated and reached out his hand to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at the hand with much skepticism.

“I can assure you that it won’t bite,” Victor said with a gentle smile. 

Yuuri’s skepticism stayed intact, but he took Victor’s hand and allowed him to lead him outside.

“My car is over here.” Victor said gently.

Yuuri glanced at the car before retracting his hand. “I-I think I can walk home…” he said thoughtfully. “Thank you though…”

“No, please,” Victor pleaded. He just wanted a moment of Yuuri’s time, and the knowledge that he managed to get home okay. “I’ll just drive you home, nothing else.”

Yuuri contemplating his answer, before finally nodding. “Thank you,” he said politely, and Victor couldn’t help but to feel his heart flutter over how adorable he looked.

This was some kind of mixture between Eros and Yuuri, and the result was amazing.

The slicked back hair combined with the glasses and shy smile, made Victor start to imagine how their wedding could look like. 

He normally wasn’t this pathetic, but Yuuri was everything he could ever hope to dream for and more, and Victor had such a strong feeling that this man was his soulmate. 

And he couldn’t bear to lose him. 

Victor held the door open for Yuuri and allowed him to sit down before going around to the driver’s seat. 

Victor could tell that Yuuri was slightly uncomfortable, and decided not to make matters worse. “So which direction do I drive?” Victor asked as he shot Yuuri a reassuring smile.

Yuuri opened his phone. “Uhm, up this road and then left,” he instructed as his eyes anxiously shifted between Victor and the road. 

Victor nodded and turned his eyes to the road, hoping that Yuuri would get a little bit calmer if he wasn’t under any attention. 

“How did you know how to find me?” Yuuri suddenly asked.

Victor was completely taken off guard by the question. “Oh, I know the owner to the club,” he said quickly. It was the truth but it wasn’t the reason to why he was there. “I noticed you dance and I came backstage to say hi.”

“Oh,” Yuuri responded. “Well, I’m sorry for being so rude, I- I kind of had a bad night.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Victor assured. “I’m just glad you’re okay,”

Victor felt a small streak of victory as he noticed Yuuri’s smile in the corner of his eye. “Well, if you ever come back there, I’ll find a way to thank you,” Yuuri said. “I mean, I kind of owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Victor stated. “Knowing you’re safe is all the thanks I need.”

Yuuri shifted in his seat. “You’re different,” he observed. “I’m not really sure what to make of that…”

Victor shrugged. “Different isn’t always a bad thing.”

“You’re right,” Yuuri agreed. “There’s a left turn after those stoplights.”

Victor nodded. “What if we make a deal, you buy me a coffee if we ever run into each other in that coffee shop again? And then we can call it even?”

“Okay,” Yuuri relented as he glanced out the window. “It’s here,” he said as he pointed to a building in the worse part of town. 

Victor cringed as he parked. Why did Yuuri have to live in the slums? Didn’t he know how dangerous it was?

“Thank you, Victor,” Yuuri said as he looked to him with those beautiful brown eyes. “For tonight.”

Victor smiled gently. “You’re welcome.”

Yuuri nodded courtly before he walked out of the vehicle and disappeared inside.

Victor released a sigh of relief as he was safe inside. He just wished that he could do more for him. 

Victor’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his phone rang. He answered it as quickly as he could.

“Sir, the delivery went successfully,” Georgi reported back.

Victor was glad to hear it. “Any casualties?” 

“Only five.”

“Did they give you trouble?” Victor asked.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Georgi assured.

“That’s good,” Victor said cheerfully. “And Georgi, you don’t happen to know of any good hitmen in the area around south?”

“I know a few,” Georgi stated. “Why?”

“There was an asshole there I want gone.” Victor said. “Or at least taught a lesson.”

Georgi hummed thoughtfully. “Send me the details and I’ll handle it,” he said before hanging up.

Victor knew he made a good choice in hiring him.  
……………………………………………………….

Yuuri had to take a moment as he stared at the ridiculous box at his table at the club.

What kind of person used gold wrapper with pink hearts? And why would they give him a gift?

“Some guy with grey hair left it here a couple of hours ago,” Phichit, Yuuri’s best friend told him cheerfully. “He wasn’t old though, kind of hot actually.”

Yuuri knew exactly who he talked about.

Victor. 

The man who had appeared out of the blue as some kind of guardian angel. 

Yuuri had seen him a couple of times since the night he saved him, he even gave him a lapdance to show his appreciation, and that was yesterday. 

Maybe this was a gift of gratitude?

Yuuri reached for the box and opened it carefully, and almost dropped it to the floor as he saw what it was.

It was a rolex watch in gold. 

That had to be crazy expensive. 

“Wow!” Phichit exclaimed in amazement as he saw it as well. “Why didn’t you tell me that you’re dating a millionaire?”

“I- I’m not,” Yuuri blurted. “Or I don’t think he is, I mean- he wears expensive costumes, but we’re not dating, I only kissed him once, and he’s really nice, but he can’t- no I mean…” 

“Breathe,” Phichit soothed. “Whatever it means it’s awesome, do you know what those are worth? You can take a year off this and just focus on school.”

“What?! No! I can’t keep this,” Yuuri half-shouted. “It’s way too much, I don’t have anything to offer in return.” 

“Maybe he’s just a very giving person?” Phichit suggested. “He might not want anything.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Yuuri snapped. “I still can’t take it, I have to give it back.” 

Phichit sighed sadly before smiling cheerfully again. “Well, do what you think is best.”  
…………………………………….

“Mr. Nikiforov, there’s a Yuuri Katsuki here to see you,” Victor’s butler said worriedly. Not used to Victor getting visitors in the middle of the day.

Victor lit up like the sun. “Send him in.”

Yuuri came to see him? This had to be his favorite day. He quickly searched out a mirror and made sure he looked presentable before he heard a gentle knock to his door. 

“Come in,” Victor chirped as he took his place in his chair.

The door opened slowly and Yuuri peeked in, accompanied by Victor’s butler “Is this a bad time?” Yuuri asked anxiously. “I can come back if-...”

“No, no, it’s never a bad time for you, please come in,” Victor said and stood up from his chair like he had been sitting in it for hours. 

Yuuri did as told and walked inside, looking around Victor’s office with a lot of curiosity. “What do you work with?” he asked suddenly. “I mean, since you can do it from home…”

“I’m a private investor,” Victor lied smoothly. That was what he was according to his papers. And the fact that he was controlling the Russian mafia in Detroit was just a minor detail.

“Oh,” Yuuri said thoughtfully, before turning to Victor and taking off his backpack.

Victor looked how Yuuri dug for something until he finally took out a small box. “I came to return this,” he said as he averted his gaze. “I can’t accept it, it’s too much.”

Victor frowned. His plan had backfired. It would look so good on Yuuri, and if he didn’t want it, he could sell it, and that might help him enough so he wouldn’t have to keep dancing on that sketchy club. “I don’t know about that,” Victor lied. “You must have gotten it from someone else.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened slightly. “What? No, that’s not possible, my friend saw you putting it at my table.”

“I must have a twin then,” Victor stated. “Because I don’t know anything about any watches.”

“I… I never said it was a watch…” Yuuri pointed out.

Victor had to loosen his tie, it was suddenly very warm. “I’m hungry,” he exclaimed. “Are you hungry?”

Yuuri looked at him with a look of pure disbelief. “Hungry?” he repeated.

“I’m getting something to eat you’re very welcome to accompany me,” Victor said with a sly smile.

Yuuri frowned. “Uhm, I…” 

“Excellent,” Victor cheered as he took Yuuri’s free hand. “You’re going to love this place.”  
………………………………….

Yuuri had no idea how he ended up on a date with Victor when his plan was to just return the overly expensive watch. And now Victor was ordering him the most expensive thing on the menu for him. 

Yuuri had no idea what to think of it, he wasn’t good with accepting generosity of others. Especially not when it was this much.

“So how has your day been?” Victor asked as he took a sip of his water and looked at Yuuri like he was the only man in the world.

Yuuri shifted a bit nervously under the Russian’s gaze. “It’s been good,” he said. “Long, but good.”

“I’m glad you had a good day,” Victor said and placed his hand on Yuuri’s.

Yuuri blushed and immediately retracted his hand.

Victor frowned worriedly. “Am I being too forward?” he asked.

“No,” Yuuri quickly assured. “Or I mean, it’s probably my fault, I’m not really used to people advancing on me…”

“You’re not?” Victor asked in disbelief. “But how can that be? You’re so beautiful.”

Yuuri felt his blush increase. “Uhm, well, thank you,” he rambled as he tried to collect his thoughts.

“Do you like my company, Yuuri?” Victor asked. “Because I really enjoy yours.” 

“I do,” Yuuri assured. “You’re just, really handsome and nice and I’m not really sure why you want to be around me, when you could get someone so much better.” 

“I would never settle for anything but the best,” Victor stated.

“But I just, wait- what?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. 

“I find you perfect, Yuuri, and I really want to get to know you better.” Victor elaborated.

Yuuri swallowed nervously. “Is it about sex?”

“No, of course not,” Victor assured. “I just want to spend time with you. Take you on dates and spoil you.” 

Yuuri narrowed his gaze slightly. “But what’s in it for you?”

“I don’t know,” Victor shrugged. “The blessing of your presence, isn’t that enough?”

Yuuri considered that for a while. 

“But that’s of course if you want my company in return?” Victor prodded. 

Yuuri nodded. “I really like spending time with you, but all the gifts are making me a little uncomfortable.”

“Why?” Victor asked.

“I’m not sure,” Yuuri admitted. “It just… it feels wrong.”

“Okay,” Victor agreed. “I can take down the gifts, but only in one condition.”

Yuuri blinked questioningly.

“You’ll let me get you a new apartment,” Victor said determinately. “I’ll be worried sick about you if you stay in that… slum.”

Yuuri was completely stunned. “You want to get me a new apartment?” Yuuri asked in confusion. “But… I… I can’t afford another place.”

“I’ll pay for it,” Victor stated. “Please, it would make me sleep much better at night.”

“I think I need to think about it,” Yuuri said carefully. “It’s kind of a big decision.”

“Of course,” Victor agreed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about it like that, I don’t have a lot of people close to me, and I got excited about finally having someone I could spend my money on and spoil silly... I never really considered that it might feel odd to you.”

“It’s fine, you don’t need to apologize,” Yuuri assured. “Maybe, just, take it a little at the time?” he suggested. “Maybe not start with an apartment?”

“You’re right,” Victor chuckled in amusement. “You should keep your apartment and come and live with me. You can keep your old apartment as a storage place.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Uhm…”

“We’ll talk about it over dinner,” Victor smiled as the waiter arrived with their dinner.

They definitely had a lot to talk about.  
………………………………………….

Four years later… 

Yuuri had lived with Victor for two years, and somehow it had all worked out between them. Yuuri knew what Victor did for a living, and he wasn’t crazy about it, but he also accepted it as long as Victor stayed safe.

Victor enjoyed being able to spoil the man who was now his fiancé and he loved having someone to come home to after a long day. 

They became renowned in the city. But only in the unspoken parts. 

The story about the dancer and his mafia leader, who somehow managed to prove that love came in different shapes and sizes. 

Victor was thinking about retire and find something simpler to do with his days.

Yuuri wanted to move home to Japan, and he wanted Victor to come with him so they could settle down. 

Maybe open a nice little coffee shop, and live the rest of their days in perfect harmony.

But nothing had to be settled yet.

They still had their whole lives ahead of them…

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are so hard XD <3<3 But I did my best! <3 A lot of fluff to balance up what could have been a very angsty fic ;) <3 
> 
> But yeah, everyone is happy and will live happily ever after! <3 They move to Japan and Georgi takes over the mafia, they open the coffee shop and makes the best coffee in Hasetsu! <3<3 Everyone enjoys a cup from now and then ;) Yuuri is only dancing for Victor, and neither of them could be happier <3 Maybe they'll even adopt a son named Yurio one day...? ;) <3
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this story! <3 I really hope you liked it! <3


End file.
